


A Life of Her Own

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, archeology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does River Song do when the Doctor's not around? Does her life really revolve around him? Or does she have A Life of Her Own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life of Her Own

He had the Tardis on invisible, but he had the doors open.

He was just leaning against it, watching her.

River Song. Up to her armpits in an pit, covered in dust from head to toe. Whisk brush in hand. Gently teasing out the shape of a fragile, ancient pottery vessel. Staring at it from every angle, completely absorbed.

She'd never looked more beautiful.

She'd probably kipped off from the Stormcage, working on gaining her professorate. She set aside the whisk brush and wiped her forehead with a gritty, sweaty arm. She selected a pick and gently, meticulously started tracing around the edges of her find.

She yelled to one of her colleagues, without looking up. Bossy even here. He grinned. A college student rushed up, eager to please, and she sat back on her haunches and gestured to her find, giving instructions, teaching as much as studying.

The student, a blue-skinned boy in his late teens, carefully sprayed a layer of foam over the half-embedded vase, carefully sealing all the parts together and stabilizing it before they risked removing it from its matrix.

A crowd of other students gathered around. They watched enviously, and listened attentively as she explained what was going on. She stood up from her crouched position and stretched. The males watching avidly as her sweat stained shirt strained across her breasts, her sleek belly peeking out below.

He grinned as one of the girls smacked one of the goggling guys on the shoulder and said something. River laughed and sent them scattering with a word.

She pulled out her blue book and sat down on the lip of the well, starting to make notations. The wind ruffled her dusty curls, the sun glistened off of the sweat that misted her arms. She cocked one knee up and leaned against it as she wrote, looking perfectly content.

He smiled to see her so happy in her own life. He blew her a kiss, then stepped back quietly and closed the doors.

There would be time enough to run with her later. For now, Professor River Song was busy...

Being magnificent.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
